The Rock
The Rock is the ninth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Tired of Jackie's interference, Valmont lures Jackie into a trap and poisons him with a potion that will turn him to stone. He offers Jackie the cure, in exchange for the Talismans. Plot After Jackie succeeds in taking the Horse Talisman from the Enforcers in the North Pole, the Enforcers return to the headquarters with empty hands and bad colds. Shendu is more angry than usual. He only holds the Sheep and Dragon talismans, while Jackie Chan has now gathered six of them. Ratso mutters to Finn, "Too bad Chan ain't working for us." This gives Valmont an idea, and Shendu helps him put it together. In Section 13, Captain Black shows Jackie and Jade the vault in which the talismans are stored, protected by a high-clearance-level keycard lock, a numerical access code, and a floor that triggers a laser blast to anything stepping on it. While Jade tries (and fails) to guess the password for the defenses in the vault, Captain Black learns from Jackie that the talisman is still back at Uncle's shop for research of its magic. These results are revealed when Jackie and Jade get back to the shop; the inscription on the back translates to read, "When activated, the noble horse expels all alien forces within." Just as they discuss this, Jackie gets a call from Captain Black, revealing another talisman at Mount Rushmore. He convinces Jade to stay behind and work on the riddle. As Jackie plucks the talisman from inside the sculpture, he is surprised to see it is the Snake, which they already have, but just then, the "talisman" opens up, revealing a bottled potion connected to a pair of sharp prongs that extend and puncture his hand. He drops the fake and looks up to see Valmont. Back atop the mountain, Valmont explains that the poison will turn Jackie to stone in 12 hours, and to receive the antidote, Valmont demands that Jackie hand over all the Talismans in the Section 13 vault; to demonstrate, Valmont catches a small fly and gives a small drop of the poison, quickly petrifying it. In the short time before Valmont departs, two of Jackie's fingers turn to stone. Back in San Francisco, Uncle and Jade are horrified to hear what is happening. Uncle drops everything else to devise a new antidote, but when they are alone, Jade confronts Jackie. She tries to convince him to agree to the deal, but he refers to his duty to not let the Dark Hand gather the powers of all the talismans. Jade becomes frantic, not wanting her uncle to be petrified, but Jackie just phones Captain Black to bring Jade back to Section 13. Much more calmly, she accepts this. Later that night, she sneaks through Section 13, steals Captain Black's ID card, guesses the access code from the parts of it she saw before, and uses a grapnel and a glass cutter to reach the storage case for the talismans. Back at the shop, Jackie is receiving yet another of Uncle's ineffective remedies when Captain Black informs him of the theft. Though Captain Black thinks it was just Jade trying to prove her ability to be an agent, Jackie knows Jade's real motivation. At the meeting place atop Coit Tower, the sniffling Enforcers are surprised to see Jade arrive. She holds out her knapsack full of talismans, while Tohru presents the bottle of antidote. Before they can trade, Jackie arrives (with the stone spreading to his limbs) and fights the Enforcers. In the scuffle, Tohru obtains the bag and counts the talismans, finding one missing. Jade remembers she left the Horse behind, and when she tries to negotiate the deal anyway, Tohru responds by dropping the antidote. To her despair, she does not reach it in time, and it shatters on the floor. Just then, Uncle arrives with the Horse Talisman, hoping to make the trade. Tohru promptly takes it from him and turns to leave. But the Chans fight for it, and though Tohru's concentration is broken by a huge sneeze, the talisman activates in his hand. The Chans get it back and knock Tohru down the stairs. Jackie holds it tightly in his hand, keeping it from the Enforcers as the final effects of the poison turn him stone from head to toe. Uncle knocks out the other Enforcers, and he and Jade try to accept what has happened. They turn around as Tohru climbs back to the top floor, but he is not acting combative. Instead, he breathes deeply, savoring the fact that his cold is gone. In a flash, Uncle and Jade realize that the "alien forces" meant sickness, which means that the Horse is the healing talisman. Jade quickly runs to it and sneezes on it, triggering its magic, which illuminates Jackie completely. When it clears, Jackie is back to normal, and he kicks Tohru back down the stairs. Glad to have him back, Jade also gets a sinking feeling as she realizes she has to confess the theft. However, Jackie is not critical of her at all because he knows why she made her choice. He says, "We can tell Captain Black you were between a rock and a hard place." Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Tohru *Ninja Khan Objects *Rooster Talisman *Ox Talisman *Snake Talisman *Rabbit Talisman *Sheep Talisman *Dragon Talisman *Rat Talisman *Horse Talisman - Tohru, Jackie Chan *Petrifying Venom Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso *Julian Sands - Valmont *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, December 2, 2000 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, November 17, 2001 es:Un Antídoto para Jackie Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes set in North America